


Beneath the Hood

by Destiny Aitsuji (ravenabi)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenabi/pseuds/Destiny%20Aitsuji
Summary: After making a bad bet with Belphegor about letting him see her face underneath her hood, Mammon panics and turns to Fon for help. What should have been a simple rigged match and a million dollars in her pocket turns out a little more than she was expecting.





	Beneath the Hood

**Beneath the Hood**

"Ushishi~ Ne Mammon! The Prince wants to see your face beneath the hood…" Belphegor smirked.

"Only if you can pay me," Mammon deadpanned. It wasn’t the first time someone was curious about the face beneath the hood.

"Ushishi~ the Prince will look forward to it then…" the assassin laughed and got off the couch.

For the next few weeks, the crazy Prince assassin went on more missions than anyone else. Mammon was worried the Prince was going to keep his promise to pay her a million dollars to see the face beneath the hood.

In panic, she turned to the only other person whom she could truly rely on - Fon.

It was rare to hear anything from Mammon so it was understandable that the Storm Arcobaleno was surprised by her request. As his secret crush, Mammon got away with many things. She was the only person he did not lecture or punish for doing unhealthy things. Mammon always refused to exercise saying that she hated to sweat and all but unlike others, she wasn’t forced to exercise. She only had to tolerate his incessant ranting on the importance of body over mind.

Strangely, Mammon did not truly realize the Chinese martial art expert's hidden feelings for her. It disappointed the Chinese man a little but he was still glad that despite all that claimed hatred she held towards the man, she still depended on him.

The day finally came. Belphegor confronted Mammon with a million dollars in cash.

"Now, Mammon, it's time you kept your promise. Ushishi~" the Prince laughed at the distressed manner Mammon displayed. 

At that moment, Fon stepped up like a prince to save Mammon from her fate. In his hands were another million dollars to match Belphegor’s offer.

"I can also pay to see her without the hood, besides she made a deal with me much earlier than you," Fon told the blond prince who was sulking by now.

"Ushishi~ cunning aren't you, Mammon? Then again this is to be expected. How will you solve this? The Prince doesn't accept sharing with a peasant."

Mammon smiled as rehearsed and announced, "A sparring match. Weapons allowed. The winner will get to see my face after paying. The victor will be decided when he successfully renders the opponent immobile without shedding any blood or killing the other party."

"Ushishi~ fine by the Prince. Victory is mine!"

Fon merely nodded, having confidence in his abilities. Even if Belphegor was a top assassin, he wouldn’t lose as an Arcobaleno.

The battle between the storms began. Belphegor cast his trap with wired knives while Fon did his best to dodge everything in his path.

Very soon, Fon was caught in the genius Prince's trap. He was unable to move and Mammon's heart dropped when she saw that. Her hopes pinned on him came falling down quickly. She did not want to reveal her face to anyone, much less the annoying Prince. If she had to choose between the two storms, she would pick Fon. Tears nearly spilt over when she thought it was helpless.

Then, like a miracle, Fon broke free from the wires holding him.

Mammon held her breath while Belphegor was too busy coping with the shock of someone breaking free from his formation of wires. Fon took this advantage and knocked Belphegor out using a secret technique from Shaolin.

Needless to say, the teen fell with a yelp and flopped unconscious onto the floor. Mammon secretly rejoiced when Fon emerged as the victor but didn’t let it show on her face.

Fon walked over to Mammon, ready to claim his prize when his breath hitched in his throat. Not realising that part of her hood had slid backwards, revealing beautiful violet orbs, Mammon continued to stare at Fon. 

"You're stunning..." the martial artist couldn’t help but compliment her.

Mammon snapped out of her trance and hurriedly pulled her hood down to cover her face again. Fon gently encased her in his strong arms, leaving Mammon blushing madly.

Her heart thumped wildly against her rib cage and she felt light-headed from the closeness of their bodies.

Shortness of breath overcame her and her legs gave out. Fon caught her before she tumbled to the ground but in the process, their lips met. Mammon's now uncovered eyes widened and looked at Fon in shock. The hood was completely drawn back and Fon took in the beautiful features of Mammon's purple locks and those addictive violet pupils.

It took a while for Mammon to push Fon away and pull her hood down even more. It did not manage to hide her furious blush though. Fon merely smiled at her and told her what he truly thought.

"You're beautiful."

Mammon snapped at the man she 'hated'. "You've already seen my face so it's your turn to pay up!"

Fon smiled again as he handed her the money happily. Money was something that he could easily earn. she could have it. On the other hand, seeing her adorable blush and pout was priceless.

Before Fon left, he turned and told her, "I wouldn't mind paying another million dollars to kiss you again."

Then he chuckled and disappeared like the wind, leaving Mammon clutching on the cash like it was the only thing keeping her sane.

Once Mammon recovered from all the blushing and confusion, she whispered with some fondness in her tone. 

"Do you seriously think I’d only charge you a million dollars for a kiss?"

As if teasing her, the wind tried to blow Mammon’s hood off again but this time, she held on tight to it. Mammon's mind floated back to a certain martial artist that reminded her of the playful wind.

"Idiot..." she murmured before vanishing in mist, forgetting all about a certain prince on the floor.

**Author’s Note: If you like my works, consider supporting me on Patreon!**

**Join my Discord server: https://discord.gg/UrtDMXn**

**Follow me on my social media FB & Twitter @Destiny Aitsuji, IG @destiny_aitsuji**

  
  



End file.
